Uta no Princess♪
is a new version of another fananime created by Yotsuba Anne. Uta no Princess♪ focuses around a group of girls who have the power to protect the earth from the powers of drought. The anime's themes are self-acceptance, overcoming fears, dreams, sweets and hopes. Plot *''List of Uta no Princess♪ episodes'' Characters Princesses * Yoshie is a determined, yet introverted young girl, who wants to become stronger and is determined to learn how to speak up. Her family has just moved to Hoshigahama. Yoshie feels very lonely at some times. She dearly wishes to join her school's lacrosse team but never finds the strength to directly ask them. Her alter ego is , the Princess of courage. * Yuuhi is a graceful and very lovely girl, who works at her family's sweets bakery RosaCrown. Yuuhi is an energetic girl, who loves to share sweets with her friends. She also loves to dance. Yet, despite her tender and lady like nature, Yuuhi is usually very silent and has no real confidence in herself. Her alter ego is , the Princess of happiness. * Arisu is the youngest child of a rich family, who ran away from her parents six months ago. She is a very stubborn and cold person, who usually sticks to herself. Arisu truly desires to be free and do whatever she wants to do. However, she is very lonely and at the moment stuck with her situation. Her alter ego is , the Princess of freedom. Allies * Bonbond is a fairy who iriginally came from the Fate Kingdom. He grew up on earth in order to study how a human's life works. Since his childhood, he has lived with Kokone, Chiba Yoshie's younger sister. After Ange attacked earth, Bonbond met the Queen of his kingdom in his dreams, who gave him the Miracle Pendants. His current job is to find the three princesses. Antagonists * * * The princess of darkness. Minor Characters * * * Kokone is Yoshie's baby sister. She is only four years old. Her favorite doll is a ferret-like doll whom she calls "Bonbond". She usually calls her older sister "Yoshi-nee". * Yuumi is Yuuhi's twin sister, who attends the same school and same class as Yuuhi. She and Yuuhi enjoy making sweets together. Yuumi and Yuuhi look very identical and most people are usually confusing the two of them. Yuumi also enjoys to play theater. * Rikka is Yuuhi's younger sister. She is the youngest out of four. She is a happy go lucky girl, who also has some characteristics of a tomboy. Rikka loves to play tennis and lacrosse. Rikka will enroll middle school next spring. * Daisuke is the oldest sibling of the Wada family. He is a second year high school student and a very reliable and gentle person, who wants to become part of the student council of his school. Daisuke sometimes has to watch over his siblings when his parents are busy. * Taro is a gentle man who owns a flower store in Hoshigahama. He allows Arisu to live in the back of his store and supports her a lot. Listings Locations * * * Items * * * Merchandise Trivia References Category:Magical Girl anime